Brothers of Fever and Blood
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: This is my first oneshot, and i know it wil not be accurate to the real back story of the bending brothers, but i enjoyed writign it greatly and am proud of how it turned out. Enjoy as Mako remember's his painful past!


(this is my first oneshot and my first Avatar, I wrote this after watchign the 1 and second episode, and i know this will not be accurate (when they finally do show Bolin and Mako's past) but I am proud on how this turned out. even if it is more serious then i'm used to. XD)

Mako watched as Korra and Bolin practiced their various bending talents in Toza's gym. The pounding sounds of the earth weight being bounced around and the continuous whip of water snaking through the air dulled with time in Mako's ears, so it no longer made his ears ache. At least not as much as the ache in his head. Which is the reason he stood aside now, and not join in practice. He felt small claws climbing up his leg but knew it was just Pabu climbing up and ignored the small fire ferret settling into his scarf and rubbing its fuzzy head against his cheek. Mako's only reaction was to rub its tiny chin with his finger. Normally he had a lot of energy but now he was just tired,

"Come on Bolin! You earth bend like a turtle duck! Punch!"

"And you earth-bend like a old lady!" there was a crack of water and Bolin cried out in shock.

Mako's eyes snapped open in reaction and saw Bolin wiping his forehead with a pout on his face, and Korra laughing wildly before the two started to bend playfully again (Bolin mud bending from a bucket he had hidden just in case, and Korra snapping water at his feet). While Mako would never praise their childishness, it was nice for Bolin to have a friend he could joke with. It was one of the things that Mako could never do for his little brother no matter how much he wanted to. With the continuing onslaught of elements, the pain in his head increase from a dull throb to a constant streak. Becoming dizzy he pressed his back against the wall behind him and slid onto his seat, holding his warm head, "Dang it…."

"Mako?"

Mako opened his eyes. Korra and Bolin had stopped their onslaught of mud and water to look over at him. Their eyes were full of concern even Korra looked worried. But that wasn't the type of thing Mako liked. He slowly pulled himself back up, brushing Pabu off his shoulder and gave a small wave, "I'm just tired, I'm going to go to bed bro. Korra." it was one of the few times he had ever said her name and , for some reason, it felt nice. He turned away and walked out of the gym and going up the winding staircase with his hand on the rail for support. It wasn't long before he was in the attic. It wasn't much, 2 rooms. One was the main living room which held most of the excess equipment ( a couch for support) and a old stove and ice box in the corner. The icebox they used a lot but the oven was a death sentence to those who ever used it.. The kitchen that they normally used was in the main building. He walked back into the other room that had two beds, but the real joy of this attic was the large window against the wall, double doors that had a beautiful view of Air-Temple Island, he spent a lot of nights watching that island…but not tonight. In a daze he pulled off his scarf and jacket, pulling off his shirt and fell down on his bed face forward, barely dodging the nightstand, the cool covers felt good against his hot skin. Slowly he rolled onto bed and pulled the covers over him at a odd angle (kicking the boots off afterwards with great difficulty, catching in his blankets so he gave up on that). He heard Pabu jump on the bed and curled up by him. Mako had not even heard the Fire Ferret follow him, but it wasn't like he could just push him off. Cold chills covered his arms and he pulled the awkward blankets over his body at a weird angle, already sleep began to overtake him, his mind drifting off to earlier times…

~-~-~-~-~-~-O^O~-~-~-~-~-~-

It'd hard enough to loose your parents when you're a child, its harder to loose them in such a short period of time. It wasn't like they were unloved, their parents had been very kind and hardworking. They always had food on the table and a fire in the hearth . Their parents had been benders too. His father was a fire bender and their mother had been a earth-bender, but the other facts about their family was unknown. Their father had worked in the Factory and their mother worked underground to build tunnels for trains. It was long hours with little pay but they had been happy. Both jobs had provided for them for a long time ,till their father was injured at work and almost lost use of his right arm. He was put on medical leave but there wasn't enough money. So their mother had decided to work harder, taking another shift. There had never been a more loving woman then their mother, that's where most of Bolin's personality came from. The ability to smile through the harshest situations. She had come from outside of Republic City but she didn't talk about it a lot. But all her dishes were spiced with herbs and spice that tasted of forests and warm summers. She even though she was a earth bender and more suited for the life of digging tunnels, she was not made for the intense heat that came from the fires and pipes, but she kept forward.

But one day, the tunnels collapsed on the workers. Their mother had used her bending to hold up the tunnel long enough for the other workers to escape before it fell on her. They were able to dig her out but it was already too late. Despite the fact Bolin and Mako were broken hearted, their father did his best to cheer them up. He tired to take his wives place at the tunnels, he informed Mako of this when Bolin had fallen asleep. But he had pleaded with his father, the last thing he wanted was to loose another parent. So their father relented, taking another shift at the factory. He made sure to have time for his young children. Their father had even had time to show Mako the basics of fire bending, breathing techniques and such. At the time Mako had no idea of the stress so much work had on his father. But now the signs were obvious. His fathers paling skin, thinning, bloodshot eyes.

His father had been their hero, just like their mother, a fire-bending master who seemed indestructible. But he always remembered the last words his father spoke to him, whispered into his ear as he began to fall asleep, "Protect yourself, and protect your brother, if you stay together you'll always be safe." and it was that night. When he wouldn't wake up…SO, in the time-length of 5 months, they lost their mother and their father. It was almost too much for Mako to take , let alone his little brother.

The day their father died, they sat around the fireplace in the small hut . Mako had called the police and they took the body out. All that was left was the huge red scarf that their mother had sewn him, which the sympathetic coroner had given him before they had left. It was supposed to cover their fathers mouth and keep his lungs clean in the factory.

Mako held the scarf in his hands, running his hands over the worn cloth. His mother had taught him a lot about treasures, about how earthly ones didn't matter as much. But that was the only word that described this item. Sewn in their mothers loving hands and worn by their fathers strong shoulders. He heard sniffing and raised his head. Bolin, in his 4 year old form was struggling to keep the large tears from rolling down his face as he stared into the waning faire. Mako remembered his fathers last words and circled the fire place on the seat of his pants to sit next to his brother. He didn't have any words for him though, how could a 6 year old explain why they had lost both of their parents? He couldn't,, all he could do was hope his presence was enough.

A sudden knocking of the door got Mako's attention. Putting the red scarf around his brother he stood up and walked over to the door. He slowly opened the door, there stood a tall imposing woman and man, dressed in high quality fabrics. The clothing had a style typical of fire nation noblemen, they were both well fed, the woman's face was plastered with heavy creams and he could smell her perfume through the door. Mako was going to stay quiet and hope they went away, but the woman looked strikingly familiar. Slowly he slid the door open, "Hello? Can I help you?"

The woman looked down at him, as though confused, "You are Mako?"

"Yes." how did she know his name? He didn't go to school, or have any friends outside of that hut.

"And I assume your brother Bolin is here?"

"Yes."

The woman sniffed unpleasantly, then glared at him , "Are you going to invite us in?"

Mako, reluctantly nodded nad opened the door fully. The two intruders walked on in, careful not to touch anything. Mako closed the door behind them and hurried over to Bolin, not trusting these strange rich folks. He watched the rude woman look over his parents hard work as though it was nothing but trash. Then she looked over to them,"Do you know who I am?"

"No." and he was glad he didn't.

" I am Lěng Yàn and this is my husband Jon Yàn , I was your fathers older sister."

"He never mentioned you." he was always taught to be polite to elders, but he didn't' like this woman. Even though she looked like their father, his eyes had been full of warmth and passion. While hers held nothing but greed and ice. She tried to put on a false warm face but it was unnerving.

"He was….estranged. We lost contact after he married your mother." there was a resentment in her voice at the mention of their mother, which made Mako fight back a few adult words.

But his earth bending brother spoke up, "Our mother's a hero, she died saving others!"

The woman glared at the boy, which made Mako grip his arm tighter, "I am well aware of your mothers…actions. Even though she came from a cow raising village she was a …unique woman."

Then she looked over at Mako, who was doing his best not to react. But she didn't speak. Mako noticed his brother shivering despite the large scarf and stood up for a moment and shot his fist at the first, setting the fire ablaze once more, sitting down right by Bolin.

"You're a fire-bender?"

Looking up he saw the shocked look on his "aunts" face, and for a moment he felt smug satisfaction, "Yeah, I'm a fire=Bender, and my brother's a earth bender." what was a big deal? It was as natural as breathing but she looked like he had spouted 3 more heads

"Well….." she looked at a loss for words, then she gestured for her husband, "If you'll pardon me for a moment dears." then they walked out the front door. But Mako could still see their silhouette against the door.

"I don't like them!" announced Bolin, "They're insulting our mother-"

But Mako put his fingers to his lips, hurrying over to the door. He didn't trust them either. He pressed his ear to the door, listening carefully.

Jon's voice came first, "I thought you just came to collect the boys and put them hiding? "

"That's not the plan NOW is it?" here voice was harsh and demeaning, "Now that I know that hick earth-bending woman didn't ruin my families line completely. The boy looks to be a promising fire-bender, we'll take him to the Fire Nation and have him enrolled in the Fire-Dragon Academy. He'll be educated and learn something of himself."

"And the earth-bender?" for a moment Jon's voice was concerned, "You'll take him with us as well?" For a moment Mako thought he was concerned with Bolin's safety, which made him more likable.

"Don't be ridicules, I can't have the world knowing my blood-line mixed with earth-bending apes. He'll go to the orphanage. They'll teach him what he needs to know to dig tunnels under the city, hopefully he'll be buried alive just like their horrible mother-"

Horror shot through Mako, couldn't' let that happen! Bolin was his only family, he had no desire to add that woman. He had promised his father he'd protect Bolin and he meant to keep it! He ran to Boling and pulled him to his feet, "We have to go! Now!"

"Why?" the little boy was confused but Mako didn't have time explain. They hurried into the room in the back and pulled the door shut. Mako pulled the pieces of wardrobe infront of the door and ran to he back wall, already he could hear Lěng banging on the door, "Boys! Boys this is no time for games!"

Mako turned to his brother, "Can you open a hole in the wall? Like Mother used to?"

Bolin, uncertain, nodded and put himself in stance, and kicked his leg up, instantly the wall went flying back revealing the back alley. Mako grabbed Bolin's hand, and ran out the door. Hurrying as fast as they could. They couldn't look back, Mako had made a promise. They ran down the back alleys, through the crowd. They ran so far that Mako didn't even know where they were anymore, suddenly a downpour of rain fell on them, bringing them to a halt. Mako heard Bolin wheeze behind him and realize how much he had pushed his brothers 4 year old limits. squinting he saw a small crook in a wall, that was covered with a slab of steel. He pulled Bolin over and crawled underneath it. Drenched and scared Mako patted his arms trying to keep circulation up. He saw Bolin out of the corner of his eye, shaking, so he raised his hands, a small fire forming in the palm of his hand and resonating heat.

Mako closed his eyes in a small attempt to breath when he heard sniffing. Opening his eyes he saw Bolin, tears pouring out of his eyes and he felt panicked, "Don't cry! Its going to be fine-"

"Did I do something wrong?" he struggled to keep his voice level, "Is that why Mother and Father had died? Is that why that horrible lady showed up and called me and Mother hicks? Is that why lady tried to send you away?"

Mako didn't know what to do or what to say. He made sure the scarf was right around Bolin before giving him a one armed hug, resting his head against his brothers rain soaked hair. He didn't know that Bolin had heard what they had said. He felt emotion rising in this throat as he thought of his parents. How he had been asking himself those very same questions, but he had to be strong, "It's no ones fault, I wish Mother and Father were here too. But they're not. I am though. I promise that we'll never be separated, I promise to take care of you. So we don't need anyone else, ok?"

The earth-bender 4 year old smiled shakily, the tears ceasing. Mako felt relief in that moment. But it was short-lived. He didn't know how to live on the streets, they'd have to learn. They'd go hungry, they'd get cold. There were dangerous people who'd' love to hurt them. But Mako would always be there for him…

So they fled, away from the horrible relatives and the only home they had known. All they had left now was each other and the scarf that was wrapped around Bolin. This was the life they would have to lead now, if they wanted to stay together…..

~-~-~-~-~-~-O^O~-~-~-~-~-~-

Blistering heat and loud honks from sato-mobiles snapped Mako out of his sleep, despite the fact he had found a well covered bridge, it didn't stop the sun from peeking up from between the buildings. He looked over at his sleeping 14 year old brother sleeping between two out slanted pieces of earth. He pushed himself away from the wall and stood up, stretching his arms high and twisted. Despite sleeping at such a awkward angle, he had slept well. He crouched back down and reached past Bolin and pulled out a torn sack and rummaged through, pulling out the red scarf he had saved from his house so many years ago ad tied it in a knot around his neck before nudging Bolin with his foot, "Wake up bro, rise and shine."

The Earth-bender shrugged around and crawled out, smiling at Mako with his goofy smile, "Get a alarm clock, kicking's not so friendly." before stretching too, scratching his pressed back hair with a big yawn, "Is there any bread left?"

Mako reached into his bag again and pulled out two pieces of loaf, a rare treat. He tossed Bolin a loaf before tearing into his loaf.

Over the past ten years, it would be a lie if Mako had said it had been easy. There had been many nights when they had gone to bed hungry, and cold. Not only that but Mako had to find what ever scraps he could and make sure Bolin had good morals, just like their parents would of wanted. That wasn't so hard, Bolin was a great brother, always smiling and never doubting (though he was immature at times). He also had to make sure Bolin knew how to read and count. There was also the thing of bending, since fire-bending and earth-bending were pretty different. They had to learn from newspapers that depicted Pro-bending matches. A popular game that the bending brothers often envied. It wasn't a lot , but it was enough.

Just as Mako got through half of his bread, he noticed Bolin hadn't touched his bread, but simply rubbed his fingernail over the surface. This slightly irritated him, "what's wrong?"

"huh?" he looked back up at Mako, "Nothing, I'm just not hungry right now."

This was new, but Mako wasn't' going to complain, he opened the bag and Bolin put the bread back in. There was no point in wasting bread. When he finished his bread he stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants before peering down the alley. Last night there had been a bit of a skirmish ,luckily they had been overlooked, between two rival gangs. This meant that this alley now belonged to one of those thugs. And, even though Bolin and Mako could probably make them leave with force, but the last thing he wanted was to attract attention from other gangs. He looked over to Bolin and gestured with his head , "Lets get going," with that they were off again. This was just daily life, wander the city, find a odd job or 2 that would give them money for food, find a place that was uninhabited by gang members to sleep in, and make sure they could sleep safely. That was their life. Sure they could take what they wanted, Mako had been asked to join gangs a couple of times, but he always refused. He was Bolin's only role-model, and he had to make sure their livign was honest. Even if it wasn't luxurious. So they joined the crowd, lucky others ignored their torn and diryt clothing. Mako kept his head up to look for work but noticed Bolin picking up a stray, tossed aside newspaper and immediately going to the sports section , "Do you think Pro-Benders earn a lot of money?"

" I don't know, I'm sur they get some." Mako already knew where this conversations was heading, Bolin was always trying to find ways of getting money. Evne though ti was honset, it was unrealistic.

" Well, we're pretty good at bending, if we find a water-bender maybe we can join!"

"You can't Pro-bend, you have to be atleast 16 to join a Pro-Bending team, and there's a different style with it."

"Maybe if we practiced-"

"We don't have that kind of spare-time, or someone who can help us. The best we can do is wait till we can get jobs." he already knew that Bolin had a pouting look on his face so he sighed, "Let's just find some work,"

So Bolin dropped the subject. Bu they're luck turned when a manager asked them to help with unloading a truck. It paid more then they had earned in the past month. So with in the hour the two were hard at work. But Mako didn't mind, but when his scarf started to choke him slightly, he took a moment to tie to around his head to absorb the excess stress before lifting up a stack of 3 boxes. Peering around he saw Bolin was handling himself well as well, except for his sweaty forehead. This was probably from work though and he ignored it, "keep moving Bolin, we'll get paid double if we get this done early." before turning back to the boxes. This was important, so they couldn't afford to slack off. As he set the boxes right next to the stack when he heard voices coming from outside. Peering out he saw a group of guys laying onto their backs, , the ground beneath their feet was shattered and Bolin was in his earth-bending stance, rage shot thought him "what the hell is going on?"

"Its those gang punks, " he pointed to the stumbling thugs, "They're trying to recruit you again, I'm just trying to get them to leave you alone-"

" I can handle my self-" suddenly one of the gang members leapt back up and Mako quickly got back into stance. He knew this guy all too well. There was no mistaking Hu-Mings greasy black hair or his long cheap red fire bending cloak, grudgingly he growled, "Not the time, Hu."

"You always say that Mako, aren't you tired of this life?" he gestured to the heavy boxes,

" you mean am I tired of honest work?" he didn't wan to deal with this right now, "get lost!"

"How rude, " but his eyes danced with cold amusement, "I come by, and offer you a roof over your head and a chance to join the Fire Demons, but you always turn down my hospitality."

"Yes, turning down the invitation to join a gang, I'm the low-life." he bent down and picked up another box, "I expect you'll be gone by the time I turn around, got it?" with that he turned to go back into the shop. Suddenly the ground beneath his ground slid back and send him stumbling forward, the boxes falling forward and crashing. Into the ground. Enraged he spun around, ready to snap somebody's head off when he was overwhelmed by a intense heat that sent him stumbling back. The flames were redirected from the earth that Mako had been standing on, the only thing that had protected him. 'What the hells' going on?' Mako quickly grabbed the earth wall and vaulted over it.

Bolin was laying on the ground, a similar but smaller earth shield was the only thing protecting him from the flames of the gang members (who were upset at being knocked around). The barrier was only doing a little bit to protect him.

Rage shot through Mako's' blood, he leapt forward and swung his leg out, the chi swarming to his feet and fire bursting out of his toes. The gang members stumbled away from Bolin, trying to bend the fire away from their bodies. But years of living on the streets, Mako had learned the best way to scare away thugs.

Firepower.

Reaching out , the fire chi burned in his arms anxious to lash out. But instead of allowing the fire to lash out and incinerate them. He turned his powerful fist inwards, only then allowing the flames to erupt on his arm, casting his face in a bright orange flame and heat, "I'm giving you 2 seconds to get the hell out of here, 1-"

Hu's eyes filled with fear and he was running within the ½ second. Not bothering to see if his goons were following (which they were). Slightly irritated that he didn't get the chance to teach them a lesson. He allowed the flame-chi to disappear. He saw Bolin stand out of his small shield, his hands under his pits and his face sweaty, (probably from the intense heat), "I could of taken them-"

"No." Mako was tired of games, "You couldn't of. You lack reality, all you do is imagine a situation-"

"I was protecting you! You're welcome by the way!"

Mako returned Bolin's glare, but then realized Bolin's pits (where his hands were) were slowly filling with a red stain. His hand shot out and pulled Bolin's hands free, revealing 2 deep burn marks, blood filling in the palms. The older brother flinched slightly, knowing this was causes when Bolin had protected him. He reached for his sleeves and tore off 2 strips (there were enough tears, no one would notice) and tied his hands, "Dam it….you might as well leave." he sounded colder then he intended.

"Why! I can still boxes! I'm not weakling."

"I didn't say you were, I'm saying you're HURT." he pulled the small ragged bag of coins he hung from his waist, "And take this with you. Go to the alley we discovered earlier."

Bolin took it, grumbling. Then sighed, turning he began to walk away. Mako turned and started to lift boxes again, they had lost a lot of time dealing with those idiotic thugs.

"I love you bro."It was so quiet that Mako wasn't sure he heard it. Mako glanced around, but saw Bolin was gone. It didn't matter, what did matter was that they needed that money.

And a miracle.

Despite the delays, Mako was able to get all the boxes in the shop and the owner was more then happy to fork over the money (with some deductions from the busted box). It almost felt nice to Mako to hold so much money, grant it wasn't a lot to a normal person. But it was still more then he had ever earned in his whole life.

He felt a little bad about scolding Bolin, so he stopped by a bun store and ought a small pack of pork buns. This was his little brothers favorite food. And since it was so fresh, it was a extra good treat.

Mako retraced his steps to the alley they had discovered earlier with quite ease. Peering in he saw his brothers feet sticking out from between two tossed out boxes, probably reading a paper. He smirked slightly and walked over, speaking in a loud exaggerated voice, "Oh the shame, I have all this delicious pork buns and no one to share it with." there was no response, he reached over and tapped the top of the shelter, "Hey I'm talking to you idiot! I bought you pork buns" but there wasn't a response ,"Bolin, quit ignoring me, I know you're mad, but there's no reason to ignore me!" irritated he crouched down and pulled back the shelter to peer in, "Bro-" but he froze.

Bolin's face was pale, deep sweat lines. His head was resting on his shoulder in a sleeping position, unmoving. Panicking, Mako reached in and felt Bolin's neck for a pulse. The confirmation of life brought t little relief though. Why didn't Bolin tell him he was feeling sick? Mako thought back through the day, the sweating, lack of appetite, why didn't he see it! Mako also saw that Bolin clothes were messes up, a sign someone had taken advantage of Bolin's state and searched for money. Mako could already tell that was gone too, but that was little consequence to him now. Bolin needed medicine NOW, Mako quickly took out the money he had left over. Even with this, it wouldn't be enough for medicine. That was expensive, he slowly pulled his brothers arm and hoisted it over his neck. After struggling to his feet he looked around quickly, searching for a good hiding spot. HE noticed a small ancient tin house (one he had over looked when finding this place) he drug over Bolin to the hut using his foot to knock in the rustic door. Luckily it was indeed abandoned (and for a while, if the dust and rust had anything to say about it). He found a relatively clean spot and carefully laid Bolin down. He would be safe here (for now), Mako reached into his bag and pulled out a ragged blanket (that they used for cold nights) and laid it over him to appease the chills. He reached up and pulled off his scarf, putting it under Bolin's head. He cursed himself for not noticing the fever sooner. He held his brothers hand for a moment, saying a small prayer (which he rarely did) for his health. With that he hurried out the hut.

He knew that all the temporary jobs were taken for today. And he didn't have any thing to sell. Desperate, he prowled the streets moving through the crowd seamlessly with his eyes on the street, maybe someone had dropped some money. Unfortunately even that was clean. His heart began to beat faster, what was he supposed to do? He had to help Bolin, if you had the money, you could get a lot of help. If you had money, this fever wasn't that big of a deal. But on the streets a fever was almost always…..a sweat built on his forehead, trying to concentrate but the panic was overwhelming. If their parents were here, they could get the money. Why did any of this had to happen? Why did everything have to be so dependent on money? A jingling of change made him look up quickly. Not 5 feet in front of him stood a tall over weight man, his skin was slightly dark and he wore a white tank top. His white hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with side-burns that stuck out in a unkempt way. He had money. Mako's heart began to race, all the times he had been hungry, tired, cold. There was one thing he had promised not to do. In honor of his family and to make sure Bolin grew up to be a good man.

Steal.

But did he have a choice? His brother was sick, he needed the money. His breath began to shorten as his heart raced. He tried to think rationally, but it was overwhelmed by the urge to save his brother. For his little brother, his only family, he'd do anything. Almost dizzy he walked forward, his mind made up in a grim decision. The old man was coming closer, Mako kept his eyes down low but situated on the money bag. As soon as they were neck and neck, Mako reached over and burned the string that kept the money bag and place, as soon as the bag fell into his hand he took off. Running as fast as he could, he didn't bother to wait to see if the old man had noticed. When he thought he was far enough away he ducked into a alley and crouched onto the ground, panting loudly and the money in his hands. The stolen money. In a act of weakness, he had broken the one rule he had for himself. He felt tears burn in his eyes, was this it? He had dishonored his family, they would never forgive him. And he would never forgive himself….

"Hello Mako, did you have fun?"

Irritated and grieved, he looked up. Hu was back, so was his friends. In all of Mako's' street life, he always thought that Hu was the lowest of the low. But now Mako was at his level, scum, "Get the hell out of here!" he snapped. This wasn't the time

"Don't' act like you didn't enjoy it Mako, you're still adrenaline drunk aren't you?"

He didn't say anything back, he didn't want to admit it, but he certainly didn't enjoy it.

"We both know you can't get anywhere in life by being sweet and doing work for minimum rate. If you came with us, then you could always eat, always be warm, you could finally give you brother the life he deserved."

For the first time, Hu's offer sounded good, fair. Life hadn't dealt him a fair hand. He and his brother had struggled everyday of their lives. With no end in sight, how much longer could they survive like this? But the thought felt cold, distant. Like it belonged to someone else. The money wasn't' his, and Bolin wouldn't accept the medicine anyway.

Numb, he stood up, looked over at Hu, "no."

But Hu didn't look convinced, his face still sneered at him, "And why not?"

"Because I'm going to give the money back, I'll get money some other way. But I wont …." he paused, "I wont dishonor my families name for it. I have honor, and you'll always be a snake-bat." he watched Hu's face turn from his grin, slowly twisting, like melting wax, into a sullen and biter snarl,

"you-"

But Mako had enough, he turned to leave the alley, ready to return the money and find money elsewhere. Suddenly a blasting pain filled his back, burning through his shirt and piercing his skin. Sending Mako falling forward and into the gorund, he could feel hot liquid (probably his blood( running down his back. Mako gripped the ground in a attempt to ease the pain, but it did nothing to appease his anger.

Enough was enough

Mako rolled forward , balancing his body onto his hands and swung his legs around, firing bursting out and filling the alley. Hu , somehow, leapt out of the way and ran forward, ready to begin his cowardly assault. But Mako was done with games. He leapt to his feet, Hu began to shoot fire at him, in a mixture of rage and humiliation. But Mako had seen this before, he ducked down low, the other gang members leapt to their feet and began to fire at him to. Mako ,almost by instinct, Mako ducked and weaved under the flames.

They were fools.

Mako, moved under each scorching blast, his eyes on the thugs. He noticed one of them hesitate for a moment and blasted him into the alley, one of the other thugs tried to avenge his fallen friend but Mako snaked his leg out and caught the thug behind the knee and yanked out, sending the opponent crashing to the ground. He quickly regained stance into to disperse another hit. There was only one left now, Hu.

Without his thugs around, Hu didn't look so confident but it brought Mako satisfaction to see such a rat terrified. But with fear comes desperation (so said the wound on Mako's back), Hu's arms filled with fire, dancing wildly and uncontrollably. He leapt forward and started to send a stream of fire at Mako.

Mako quickly threw himself forward, the fire grazing his short hair and trapping him close to the ground. But he was calm; he threw his foot behind him and pushed himself up, using his arms to disperse the flames and throwing his kick into Hus stomach. Sending him flying back into the alley. Scampering after the thugs.

Mako pulled himself to his feet panting; his feeling of satisfaction was only for a moment. This wasn't the end; this would never be the end. Gangs would always try to recruit him (and eventually Bolin too). It would almost be impossible to end, and despair fell over him. The hairs on Mako's neck stood up as he realized there was someone behind him. Turning around he saw the old man he had robbed earlier, due to the angle of the sun, Mako couldn't' see his face. But he felt dread, knowing what he had to do. He walked forward and held back out the money, the money that would buy medicine for his brother, "I'm sorry I robbed you…" that was all he could say. He didn't want to come up with a excuse. Turning he slipped out of the alley, he would find the money somehow.

He felt a arm touch his, which made Mako flinch, but it wasn't' aggressive. He turned and saw the old man looking at him. There was no anger or irritation on his face, but intrigue.

"What's your name kid?' his voice was rough, like someone was rubbing two pieces of rock together.

"Mako."

"Alright, Mako. You don't' look like the thugging type. Why did you try to take my money?"

The fire-bender certainly didn't owe this man any explanation and certainly wasn't going to give him one. But the Old man could see that, he put his hands up, "Look, someone saw what you did and are going to the police, so unless you give me your reason I can't help you."

Mako felt panicked, he didn't want to go to jail! That would ruin his and Bolin's chances at a good life, who would take care of him! The thought made him irritated, so he snapped harder then he meant to, "My brother's sick you stupid old man!" fire burnt at his throat, but he held it back, "He needs me and I'm the only one he has!" as though the police were there already he turned and ran as fast as he could. Away from the old man, hoping that was good enough. But it was now late out, the stores were all closed and there was no way to get money. SO, with a heavy heart, he headed back to the alley, finding his brother where he had left him. Only his face was now completely drenched and he was now shaking in the night air. Mako sat down next to his brother, noticing his brothers blood stained bandages,, he took off the remainder of his shirt and tore it into pieces and wrapped his hands. He could get another shirt, using his fire-bending chi, he took a deep breath and warmed his body they best he could.

"so this is your brother?'

Choking on air Mako stood up and spun around, the Old man stood in the alley, his heavy brow in a frown. How had he followed him?

"Are you expecting to leave him here all night?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" he snapped again. This was not a good day to be angry.

But the old man shrugged, "Well, either you two can stay here and probably get jumped by thugs again, or you can come with me." It was as though it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Why would we do that?" it sounded nice, sure but there was always a catch.

"Oh gee sorry!" his voice was heavy with sarcasm, 'I must have heard a different fire-bending pickpocket who was preaching on about honor and caring about his brother"

Makos' face turned red, that was true, he had said that

"So what's it going to be , Fire-Ferret?"

He paused, then looked back down on his brother, he hurried, grabbed his bag and pulled his brother back up, heaving him onto his back and standing up on shaky legs, "Ok, Ok."

The Old man looked satisfied then gestured for him to follow. Mako knew there was a good chance this was a trap. But he was desperate for this brother. He followed the old man to the docks, Mako knew this route, was the old man a fisherman? But instead of turning to the boats, the old man turned to the glorious gold building, surrounded by lights and designed with art.

Pro-bending arena

Mako hesitated again, but followed the old man. What did such a old bullfrog have to do with pro-bending? But he was led into the back of the building, walking past a room full of workout gear and closets. There was no match tonight, so it was quiet. The Old man stopped at the bottom a pair of steps, "you can put him up there, he'll be warm.'

Mako nodded, no longer wanting to question him. Despite the length of stairs, he made to the top. The room was relatively small, 2 torn up beds in a corner and several boxes stacked all over the place. Mako laid down his brother on the mattress. He hurried over to the boxes and found a thick blanket (defiantly warm enough) and hurried to Bolin when something caught his eyes.

The large windows faced the ocean, as far as you could see, the only obstruction was the historical Air-Temple-Island. Already he could hear the stories of the last Avatar, how he had built that sanctuary in protection of future Air-benders. It seemed like a safe place, much like this room. Pulling himself away from the view (and the view from the other windows) he hurried and laid the thick blanket on his brother. Relieved when Bolin stopped shaking so harshly.

Mako pated his brother on the forehead and hurried down the stairs again, wondering where the Old man had gone, "Bull-frog?" he called, not knowing his name

"In here!" came his voice form one of the rooms. Mako poked his head into (what he assumed was a kitchen) The old man was rummaging through numerous cupboards, A table in the middle held a plate with pieces of bread and cheese, which Mako tried his best to ignore. Finally the Old man turned around, "Aren't you hungry? Quit being polite!'

This was just as strange, but Mako sat down (his back enjoying the relief) and took a piece of bread in his hands, unsure. The old man sat down with a huge box marked *Earth remedies8 and pulled out some vials, "these should do it for your brother, he'll be fatigued for a few days but it'll help. " he pulled out a jar, sticky with cream, use bandages and put these on your burns That'll make it heal quicker. Name's Toza by the way.'

Mako still didn't know what to say, he looked at the bread in his hands then looked at Toza, "why are you helping us? You know I can't repay you-"

"Did I ASK you to repay me?"

"No-"

"Then quit griping! Accept the help.'

This was still new to Mako, no one had ever gone out of their way to help them before. He didn't know what to say.

Luckily Toza did, "I'm going to give it to you straight kid. You're a good fire-bender. Youcoudl even bea great fire-bender. But you can't learn what YOU need to on the street. How do you feel about Pro-bending?'

"It's a interesting sport. " not including the fact he and his brother learned most of their bending moves from the newspapesr.

"And you're brother? Is hea bender?"

"Earht, and he's good."

"Hm, " he pulled on his side-burns, "A earthbednign brother and a fire beding brother, sure isa pcitre of the times. 70 years ago, I don't even think opposite benders KNEW eachother.' He put his elbows on the table, "Ifyou got yourself a decent water-bender you codl bmake a decent Pro-Bendign team."

"Pro-bending team?" this was the last thine he had expected ot happen when he woke up this morning, "Bullfrog- I mean, Toza. My brother and I barely get by as it is, we don't have time for Pro-bending practice."

"I figured that, do I look stupid! Look, you knw that attic uyoru brother is in? It could very easily be a apartment, no one lives here but me. You eat out of the fridge use the medicine, behave and practice Pro-bending. Do a few odd-jobs to pay rent and maybe you could join the matches in a few eyars, when you'r eolder.'

Was this really happening? Was someone really giving him the chance to pro-bend? Offeirng him and his brother a roof over their hands a a full stomach. But he didn't' want to hope, "and you don't want ANYTHING?'

"I would of told you if I wanted something dam it! Now take the food and medicine and help your brother, there's a sink SOMEWHERE in that room.'

Mako noded again, "thank you." But the workds didn't cover his gratitude. Light headed he took the plate and hurried back up the stairs, doing his best not to trip over hisown feet. When he opened the door he saw Bolin stirring and slid up to him, gently pulling his awakening brother up into a sitting up position. He watched Bolin slowly wake up, looking over at him, "Mako? What happened? Where are we?" studdenly his eyes filed with panic as he felt his persons, "the money! I'm so sorry Mako-"

"don't worry Bolin is fine' it felt nice not to worry about money, "Just eat.'

"eat?" Bolin looked over and noticed the food, "did you buy it? Why aer we here-, what happened to your shirt?"

Mako didn't' know where to start, but he wanted to keep it simple, he carefully took his brothers hands and undid the torn cloth again, rubbing the salve on the fire-burns, "It's a really long story, but…we're living here now. We can eat when we want and practice Pro-bending-"

"probending! Are you serious!" without waiting for a reply Bolin leapt up to his feet, "we're going to have a team? We're going ot win the prize money and get all the gir-' his eyes glazed over as his fever kicked in again, Mako quickly stood up and guided him back to the bed. Just as Bolin beganto drift off again, he smiled at Mako, "I told you thigns would get better, did'nt i?"

Mako couldn't fgith the smile on his face, or the tears in his eyes, "Yeah, you did bro." he ruffled his brothers hair slightly, "Get well soon, brother."

After thtat life became much better for them, they mastered their elements with no distraciotns and found Hisook. ….then they met Korra….

Mako slowly woke up out of his seat, he could see the sun setting outside the window and tried to sit up, only to notice that, not only were his blankets tangled up like a cocoon, but he was covered with thick blankets. And Pabu was gone! He rolled around till he got free, and leapt up to his feet and looked around for Bolin. That's when he noticed a small bowl of soup and rice at his feet. Hunger overtaking him and crouched down and downed it in a matter of seconds, the spices shocking him for a moment. It was just like the way their mother used to make! Did Toza make this? No, he didn't know their mothers blend, Bolin? That seemed more likely, but where was he? Mako pulled back on his clothes and walked out the door, stumbling for a moment. Sleeping just outside the door, propped up against it, sat Korra and Bolin, oblivious to his presence. He was about to poke them to wake them up but he thought against it, they were almost dead ot the world and Korra was particularly physical. He saw the box of medicine on the step below them and realized what they had done.

They had seen he was sick and taken this time to help him…he felt a little disgusted he had been so weak , but touched at their kindness. He walked back into the room and pulled some of the blankets off the bed and walked back out, setting the blankets on Bolin first, then turning to put the blanket on Korra. He was as quiet as possible but noticed that, when Korra was asleep, her face was gentle…almost cute. But he tried to push those emotions aside. They didn't' have time for feelings like that now. But he felt a warmth in his chest, at the new life he had.


End file.
